I will never Leave You
by FanofTV22
Summary: When Luke feels worthless, He knows there's only one thing left to do. Warning, Blood.


"LUKAS ROSS, YOU LITTLE BRAT, I WILL KILL YOU!" Emma screamed at Luke. She chased him out of the kitchen. "How can you do that?!"

Jessie cut in, saying,"Hold your horses! What's wrong?!" Emma crossed her arms and looks away. "He put my homework in the garbage disposal!" She yelled. Luke shrugged. "Sorry." He apologized. Emma rolled her eyes and went to the lobby. "Instead of stupid things like that, you should be more useful!" she said as the elevator closed. Jessie looked at him. "What were you thinking? Forget it, get to school." She motioned him.

* * *

"Hey, Luke!" Jason, a school bully, yelled. "Yeah, worthless boy!" Luke clenched his fists. "I'm not worthless!" He said. Jason laughed. "All you're good for is stupid little pranks! You're nothing!"

"I bet your family doesn't care about you! We don't, so they don't either! Like your sister!" He yells as Emma walked by. She turns around, Luke thinks she's gonna help him, but she says,"I'm not even close to him." And leaves. Luke is left there. "You gonna cry, like the baby you are?" Jason asked, in a baby voice.

Luke ran to his class and the teacher folded her arms. "Early. But you can't get good grades. Why?" She asks. Luke opens his mouth when-

The bell rings and he sits down. The teacher gives him a paper. A test. It had a D on it. "I dislike it, Luke." The teacher said. A note is thrown at him. He reads the Big letters "LOSER" he slams his head in the desk.

* * *

Jessie folds her arms. "Luke, clean up and do your Homework. Now." She says. Luke stares at her. She points to where he should clean and then he gets up and walks upstairs. Emma looks at him. "Where are you going, to kill yourself? Not that I care." This destroys Luke's heart. He stops and looks at the smiling Emma. He can't believe it. "Emma!" Jessie shouts, but Luke has already ran into the bathroom and locks the door.

He sobs in the corner. "I'm such an idiot. I'm worthless!" He cries. He runs into his parents room and grabs something from his dad's desk. A big knife. He finds paper and a pen and writes down a note. He signs his name and goes into the bathroom. He puts the note on the floor, and then hold's the knife.

He puts the knife on his writs and closes his eyes. His hand shakes as he still sobs. Then Luke's shaking arm that holds the knife, pulls back. A big cut opens from his wrist. He gasps in pain and is opening his mouth in a silent scream. Blood streams out and he cries more. A knock on the door turns Luke's head. "Luke? Open up. Please?" Emma says through the door. The door unlocks from Emma's side (She used tweezers or something in her purse.) and the door opens. "Luke I'm-"She screams. "Oh my god! Luke! Jessie!" Emma cries as Luke falls into her arms. "Call an ambulance!" Jessie runs to the door and covers her mouth. Blood everywhere. She runs downstairs in a heartbeat.

"Please help! There's so much blood, he's dying! We need help!"

* * *

The Ross kids, Bertram and Jessie sit in the waiting room. Jessie looks at Luke's note. "I found Luke's note. I'm going to read it." She says. She holds up the note and reads:

_I'm truly sorry, my family. I feel so worthless. You all say I am. I must be. I'm sorry Jessie, Bertram, Ravi and Zuri, for all those rude and childish pranks. I'm mostly sorry for Emma. I just wish, I could have been a better brother. I love you._ ~_Luke_.

Emma cries even more. Ravi and Zuri hug each other as tears come in. The nurse comes in. "May I speak with a family member or guardian of Luke Ross?" She asks. Jessie raises her hand and says,"I'm his Nanny." The nurse looks at her. "Well, He lost a lot of blood. We are really sorry, but he didn't make it." At those words, Emma covers her mouth. "Y-Y-You mean h-he's...Dead?" She asks, shakily. The nurse nods and Emma cries. Jessie and Bertram hug her, and so do Zuri and Ravi. All of them crying.

Morgan and Christina walk in. "What happened?" Christina asked. Emma shakes her head and grabs her mother. Her parents start to cry and everyone joins in the hug. "My boy is dead."

* * *

Everyone is watching the coffin go down. Emma watches longest. When everyone leaves, she is still there. She sets her flowers down. She looks down. "I love you, Luke." She whispers. Someone grabs her shoulder. "Love you, too, Em." A voice says. She looks and Luke is staring at her, smiling. She smiles back. "Just don't try to hug me, I'm kinda part of your Imagination." He says. She laughs.

They walk down the fields together. always talking or smiling. "I want you to know something." Luke says. Emma looks at him. "And what's that?" She asks. Luke smiles and says,"I want you to know I will never leave you again."

**I love Luke, so I wanted to do this to him. It still was happy! Good for a first story right? Right? DUDE?! Oh fine, goodbye, peace, Scary and- I don't know what to type so, yeah. Bye. now. Like now!**


End file.
